


That Auspicious Day

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Humour, Kiss a Ginger Day, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celegorm didn't know, until this moment, about the very important festival of "kiss a ginger day", but luckily Fingon is there to enlighten him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Auspicious Day

“ ‘ _Kiss a ginger day_ ’?” asked Tyelkormo incredulously, squinting suspiciously between his brother and cousin between the library shelves. They were straightening their clothes hastily, fumbling with fabric in their hurry. He heard a muffled rip and a curse as Maitimo caught his sleeve on a shelf corner in the dim light. “I’ve never heard of that festival before.” He narrowed his eyes, then smiling sweetly in feigned innocence. “Oh! Does Grandfather know about it? Is it an officially recognised festival decreed by the Valar?”

“Wipe that smile off your face, it doesn’t suit you Tyelko” snapped Findekáno, in irritation. 

“You didn’t answer my question. Do we have to dress up? I know! We can hold a ball at the palace…”

“ _Nope_ ” said Maitimo. “No, Tyelko, we will not be doing that. Now go away.”

“…but you’d better watch out, Findekáno, you might have half the court to contend with as competition to play tongue-wrestling with my dear brother Maitimo - ”

“ _Tyelko!_ ”

Tyelkormo tossed his head, grinning now. “Rare hereditary trait, and all. My brother would be a much sought-after rarity.”

“ _Shut up_ , Tyelko” growled Findekáno. “Or I swear by the Valar - ”

“Finno!” said Maitimo sharply. “Hush. Tyelko, I’m going to give you five seconds to get out of here…”

“I was just coming in to read” said Tyelkormo innocently. “It’s a library after all…”

“You expect me to I believe that…” muttered Findekáno.

“…And here I find the exalted, responsible,  _perfect_ Maitimo kissing our darling cousin. And even _that’s_ stretching every definition of mere kissing I can think of.” He glanced pointedly downwards. “Finno, your breeches are done up wrongly, did you know?”

Findekáno blushed furiously. “Why were you even looking - oh, never mind. Get _out_ , Tyelkormo, before - ”

“ - Or were you using the occasion to claim a right to my brother’s affections?” Tyelkormo was shaking his head. “How depraved of you, Finno, exploiting him like that. Taking advantage, even! But then I should have suspected - ”

“Tyelkormo, if you don’t leave us alone in the next two seconds, I’m going to inform…” Maitimo broke off and groaned, passing a hand over his face in exasperation. “Finno, that’s a hardback book. At least hit him with the pamphlets, it’ll save a lot of bruise-explanation to my parents…”

Tyelkormo’s cackling laughter echoed out in the corridor as they shut the door behind him.

Maitimo leaned against it, sinking down to the floor. “I doubt he’ll tell anyone, but still. That was far too close.”

“ _Close?_ ” asked Findekáno. “ ‘Close’? I’d say that was more than _close_ , Maitimo. You may trust him not to gossip, but I don’t trust him as far as I could throw him. You should have let me hit him with the book, maybe he would have lost his memory…”

“Please don’t say such awful things. Residual brotherly affection aside, that would have indeed been a nightmare to explain to my parents.”

Findekáno smiled a little, taking Maitimo’s hand and guiding him back to his feet again. “Ah, forget him, he’s not worth it.” He clasped Maitimo’s hands in his own, spinning them around in a circle until Maitimo’s back was against the bookshelf once more. “Now, it comes to me that we have the room to ourselves again. Remind me again, where were we?”

Maitimo felt his face - his whole body, really, if he was honest with himself - start to heat up once more, despite his wariness. “Fin” he choked out as Findekáno’s hand began to slip down below to his waist once more, his cousin’s mouth suddenly at his throat, “I think we’ve just seen exactly why we shouldn’t be… I mean… uh… not here…”

His words died in his mouth as Findekáno’s looked up at him with dancing blue eyes, before pressing back against him. But just when he thought that Findekáno would kiss him, he pulled back maddeningly, laughing quietly just out of reach of Maitimo’s lips. “Well, how disappointing! It is kiss a ginger day, after all! I shall have to go home disappointed.”

“Well, what were we doing before?”

“Not enough kissing, clearly. There’s an allotted amount that you have to do on this auspicious day. It’s the law.” Findekáno’s eyes widened in highly unconvincing innocence, Maitimo thought. 

“Oh yes? And what will happen if one breaks it?”

“Why, dire consequences, of course. Exile, I should think, at the very least.” He shrugged, sighing regretfully. “I suppose I’ll just have to resign myself to my fate. Or go down to the court or the streets of Tirion and find some _other_ ginger to kiss…”

For a moment Findekáno pulled backwards, tauntingly, a wicked grin on his face, until Maitimo growled low in his throat, dipped his head down and kissed him hard and long on the mouth. When they broke apart, they were both breathing hard. “On second thoughts” said Maitimo. “I can’t  _possibly_ allow that. Now, remind me again… where were we?”


End file.
